


Jump in The Past: Forgive Me

by Maika_Zaphiris



Series: NHL College (Montreal Canadiens) [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Dustin was a sophomore, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Remember when I mentioned that Ticker was bullied, Sorry Bruins Fans, Yeah it was that period, and Nathan was a freshman, before they got together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maika_Zaphiris/pseuds/Maika_Zaphiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was not supposed to happen. His best friend was not supposed to be involved in all of this. None of this was Nate’s fault… Because of him, his friend was badly injured… He will never forgive himself for that. Never."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump in The Past: Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to thank my friend Erika for taking some of her time to correct this one shot. I don't think I'll type stories late during the night again. XD
> 
> This story takes place around a year before Nathan and Dustin got into a romantic relationship. It is mostly from Dustin's POV.
> 
> To those who actually like the mentioned bully in the story, I apologize in advance. Being a Habs fan, it was the first name that came across my mind and the Bruins being our top rivals... (The name might change if a collab is made for NHL College)
> 
> Collaboration is open if authors want to contribute by creating stories for the other teams. Please send an email for more information.
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> ~Maika~

Rain was pouring hard. It seemed that everything was in slow motion. The movement, the sound… He looked up, desperate at the figures in front of him. The young man in front of him, being held by two jocks, was smiling warmly at him. Being held himself by another man, Dustin was frightened. He didn’t know what was going to happen. Another young man walked up towards them with a twisted face. Ticker swallowed with difficulty in front of his bully, Milan Lucic.

The jock never stopped picking on him ever since they got enrolled in NHL College. They both shared a few classes together. Seeing Dustin perform well in class and his quiet personality, Lucic took advantage of him. He even convinced his friends from the Bruins section into bullying the poor younger man. At first it started with simple name calling, which Ticker simply ignored, then it escalated to physical encounters; making him drop his books, shoves against the lockers… then it became weekly encounters, then daily… Dustin never dared to speak about his issue with anyone in the section he was, the Lightning, or even the prefect, for he was scared of the consequences. Therefore, he simply stayed quiet while suffering internally.

When Nathan got enrolled the next year, Dustin was still with the Lightning, but still hung out with his best friend every moment it was possible. However, he was scared of what Nate’s reaction would be if he knew what was going on, so he hid the facts from him. It was shortly after Ticker got transferred to the Canadiens section after a trade in February with his former section that things became bitter. The Habs, being the top rivals of the Bruins, made Lucic’s bullying even worse… One day Beau witnessed his best friend getting beaten up by Milan and some of the other Bruins. He actually stood up for Dustin and even managed to give a good punch in the bully’s face. That day, Lucic swore that he would get revenge… Ticker actually felt bad as his best friend helped him get up and reprimanded him for not talking to him about the bullying. Nathan knew Dustin didn’t mean anything bad, but still… Ever since then, Nate protected the older man from eventual bullying.

However…

One night, as a storm unleashed on the campus, both young men were heading back to the dorms as they got ambushed by Lucic and his friends near the old oak in the middle of the grounds. At first, Dustin thought they were getting him only, but when he saw that Nathan was being dragged as well, he was confused. Two Bruins were holding Nate while only one was holding Dustin. Both men were forced to stand up. When he saw Milan walking towards him, Ticker started to freak out internally. After all, the Serbian did swore that he would get payback… He then started insulting him and downgrading him, calling him stuff like pathetic, little bitch, faggot, freak, wuss… Dustin tried his best to not flinch, even though the insults hit him deep, and looked down. He then suddenly received an uppercut from the bully, making him stumble backwards, only to be held back by the jock behind him. Lucic then proceeded to give more punches on Ticker’s face, who was literally defenseless and started to lose his senses. He was about to give another punch before he heard Nathan yelling at him: “LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU SICK BASTARD!!! WHY AREN’T YOU FIGHTING SOMEONE OF YOUR CALIBER???!!!!!” Dustin could hear buzzing around him and his own breathing. He was not able to see in front of himself properly and was close to losing consciousness. However, he was able to see Milan’s silhouette turning around towards his best friend.

Nathan was suddenly dragged against the old oak by the two jocks. Ticker looked up, trying his best to not pass out, as Lucic walked slowly towards Nate and whispered something in the freshman’s ear. Surely not something good. He then threw a punch on the younger man’s abdomen, leaving him winded. Milan continued punching Nathan against the oak. Dustin, realizing what was happening, stumbled a bit, only to be restrained by the jock holding him. Freaking out, he started struggling to reach out to his friend, begging for mercy from Lucic, who was still roughly beating up the poor Nate. The bully didn’t give two shits, continuing his revenge all over the freshman, who was slowly becoming a bloody pulp. Ticker then started screaming his friend’s name and crying, desperately trying to wrestle his way out of the Bruins practically inescapable grip on him. With his blurred vision and mind that was overwhelmed with anxiety, the sophomore kept yelling Nathan’s name. The moment seemed like forever…

Bright lights were then flashing on the group of students and whistles and yelling were heard. Lucic started running away, ordering his friends to dispatch as well. They did so, letting go Dustin and Nathan, the freshman’s body went limp and fell on the ground, making a thud. Ticker ran towards his best friend and took him in his arms. Nathan’s face was all bloody and covered with bruises, almost making him unrecognizable. His older friend looked down on him and sobbed as he held him tight. The freshman simply smiled warmly at him, telling him that everything will be alright, that he was okay. They could hear footsteps running towards them and flashlights beaming on them.

Even though Nathan’s words were sincere, that didn’t stop Ticker from feeling guilty. That was not supposed to happen. His best friend was not supposed to be involved in all of this. None of this was Nate’s fault… Because of him, his friend was badly injured… He will never forgive himself for that. Never. Trembling, Dustin held Nathan closer and tighter, actually hugging him, crying even more.

“Forgive me…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one shot. I might make more jumps in the past if people are interested.


End file.
